Confession
by Kayah371
Summary: Kurt finds a bottle of pills in Blaine's drawer. He is determined to find out why Blaine needs to take them. Mentions of MPREG and miscarriage.


Kurt couldn't be happier that Blaine was finally with him, at McKinley. They finally were able to see each other every day, but it was still not enough for Kurt, so he often was at Blaine's house in Westerville during the weekends. His parents were out of the town a lot, so it made it easier for them.

One of these nights, while Blaine was taking shower, Kurt was secretly looking for Blaine's pictures from before Dalton. He wanted to see what his boyfriend had been like. He couldn't find anything in plain sight, so he started looking for it in Blaine's desk. He didn't find any pictures either, but to his surprise he found a bottle of pills. Kurt picked the bottle up to read the label.

Unfortunately, he didn't know the name (it wasn't written on it), so he couldn't figure out what they were for. Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, still holding the mysterious bottle. He had to ask his boyfriend about it. They shouldn't have secrets. Blaine was supposed to trust him. Kurt was hurt. He felt like he wasn't good enough. He just wanted to be a good boyfriend.

When Blaine entered the room, Kurt gasped. He was naked. Well, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, but he was shirtless and that was enough to make Kurt drool. When he saw Kurt's expression, a smirk appeared on his face.

''See something you like?" He asked gesturing at his bare chest. Kurt's cheeks flushed, but he quickly shook his head. He had to talk to Blaine about the pills.

He held up his hand to show Blaine the bottle. His smirk immediately disappeared. ''Do you want to tell me something?'' He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

''Just let me put something on.'' Blaine said grabbing pile of clothes from the wardrobe. He disappeared into the bathroom leaving Kurt alone. He patiently waited for his boyfriend. It had to be something serious if Blaine's reaction was anything to go by.

When Blaine returned in sweatpants and white top, Kurt patted the empty space next to him. Blaine sat down, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze. ''Tell me what it is.''

''These are antidepressants.'' Blaine said playing with the material of his shirt.

''Do you need them?"

''Sometimes, when it gets too much.'' Blaine admitted.

''What do you mean?"

Blaine took a deep breath. ''I have to tell you something first. About Sadie Hawkins dance.'' Then suddenly everything clicked in Kurt's mind. Blaine had to take the pills because of the _incident_.

''I am so sorry, Blaine.'' He didn't let Blaine finish his sentence. ''I understand everything. Bullying can be really hard, but you should have told me. We would have dealt with your..._depression_ together. I would have help you with everything. New school, new friends, even the new town. God, it must have been overwhelming...''

''Please, stop.'' Blaine said quietly. ''You don't know everything.''

Kurt stopped his rambling. Could there be even more? ''If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen.''

Blaine looked up at Kurt. His eyes were too bright. ''You have the right to know, but this is difficult to me. I don't talk about it often, because it hurts too much.'' He said quietly.

Kurt grabbed his hand. ''You don't have to tell me now. Take as much time as you need.''

After couple of minutes of silence Blaine finally started speaking. ''It was couple of weeks before the dance when I asked Casey to be my date. We weren't together or anything, but that night in the split of a moment we got carried away and...'' He took a deep breath. ''And we had sex. Just this once, but it was enough. Three weeks later I found out that...'' A sob escaped his mouth, and Kurt quickly pulled him into a hug, rubbing circles on his back. He was afraid. What had happened to this boy?

After a moment Blaine continued his story. ''I found out that I was pregnant. I was afraid at first, but when I talked to my parents and Casey, it turned out that everyone just wanted to help me with everything. I just had to decide what to do with the baby. After a week I knew what I wanted to do. I really wanted this child, Kurt. You have no idea how much.'' Blaine started sobbing again. ''Then...there was the dance. We still weren't together, but we were closer. You know the rest...''

''The rest?" Kurt asked.

''The jocks beat us up and I woke up in the hospital...'''

* * *

_Blaine could hear steady beeping and muffed voices. Was it his mom? He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy. After a couple of minutes he managed to do that, but the light was blinding._

_''Blaine, can you hear me?'' He didn't know the voice. ''Please, try to open his eyes again.'' _

_He finally opened his eyes and looked around the room. His mom was sitting at his side, holding tightly his hand. His dad was leaning against the wall. Blaine looked on the right. There were some weird machines. He didn't know what they were for. So he was in the hospital, but why? Blaine couldn't remember anything from the dance. _

_Then his eyes widened. His hands wandered to his stomach. Was something wrong with his baby? And where was Casey? Shouldn't he be at his bedside?_

_''What happened? Is my baby okay? And where is Casey?'' His mother smiled at him sadly. ''What the hell is going on?" He snapped. ''I want answers!"_

_''Blaine,'' He looked up. There was tall, black-haired doctor in front of his bed. ''Your friend is okay. He needs to rest for a couple of days, but he should be able to go home soon. You should be able to leave the hospital in a few days.''_

_''What about my baby? I am six weeks along.'' The doctor sighed and sat at the edge of Blaine's bed._

_''I am so sorry to tell you this...''_

_''Blaine...'' His mother cut the doctor off. ''I know it's hard to hear that, but your baby died yesterday. The doctors couldn't do anything to save your child...''_

_His mother was still talking, but Blaine couldn't hear her anymore. In that moment his world ended._

* * *

When Blaine finished his heartbreaking story, tears were already running down Kurt's cheeks. He couldn't believe that something so horrible had happened to his boyfriend. Sure, he was a little hurt that Blaine hadn't told him sooner, but he couldn't be mad at him.

Kurt rubbed softly Blaine's wet cheek. The curly-haired boy turned his hazel eyes to Kurt. ''Sometimes when I see children, I can't stop thinking about my own little child. Then I have to take these pills.'' He pointed at the bottle. ''I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.''

''It's okay.'' Kurt said. ''What about Casey?''

''We couldn't stand each other after that, so our friendship ended. Just like that.'' He said, clearly upset about it.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and let him cry on his shoulder. It would be difficult to deal with Blaine's past, but Kurt knew that together, they could do it.

''I love you, Kurt.'' Blaine whispered.

''I love you, too.'' Kurt said. ''And I will always be here for you. No matter what.''


End file.
